


【AWM】于炀吃醋

by NYT142520



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYT142520/pseuds/NYT142520
Summary: 主动献身脐橙





	【AWM】于炀吃醋

**Author's Note:**

> 为了让于炀吃醋我已经不择手段  
> 逻辑已死，有事烧纸  
> 这篇文没修过  
> 估计会有很多错别字，语病之类的  
> ooc是我的  
> 雷者别点

自从祁醉成了HOG俱乐部的大老板虽然雇了职业经理人代理他，管理俱乐部的一应事物，但祁醉也不能真当甩手掌柜的，该有的应酬还是需要亲自去的。  
祁醉每天保持着四个小时的训练量，保持状态，偶尔有投资商的应酬出去喝一顿场面酒，喝酒就没办法自己开车，祁醉就雇了一个司机，司机小顾是个HOG 的死忠粉，祁醉的巨迷弟，原本司机这种工作不应该聘个粉丝的，贺小旭开始是有点反对的。但小顾原是特种部队出身，不仅驾驶技术了得，还能兼顾保镖。加上祁醉这个挑剔的老畜生在面试了六十几个人之后就相中了这一个，理由是“难得有个看着顺眼的，这又能当司机又能当保镖，一举两得。多好。”贺小旭也无话可说，毕竟老板发话了。就这样退伍特种兵小顾成了祁醉的私人司机加保镖。  
祁醉平时都在基地陪一队训练，复盘，打练习赛，所以司机的事就只有贺小旭和祁醉自己知道。祁醉怕打扰于炀训练所以这些琐事一般都不跟于炀说。每天跟于炀一起要么一起撒狗粮直播，要么做于炀的私人教练，训练结束拽着他的童养媳在新装修的宿舍里这样那样。日子过的美滋滋。  
这天祁醉出去喝酒应酬喝的多了点，就叫了小顾开车来接他。小顾平时并不露面，祁醉应酬又不多，所以不能常见到祁醉。今天接到祁醉的电话，小顾马上以最快的速度开车来接祁醉了。  
小顾到的时候祁醉已经坐在路边睡着了，晚上十点外滩这边人来人往的，祁醉坐在路边要不是穿的比较整洁都会被误认为是流浪汉。  
小顾一下就看见了路边的祁醉，马上下车去扶祁醉：“祁神，没事吧？”祁醉眼神迷离显然已经喝多了，好在神智还算清醒，挣脱开小顾的手，自己摇摇晃晃的上了车。小顾见状，也跟着上了车，看着坐在副驾驶的祁醉闭着眼睛，倚在车窗上，帮祁醉把座椅放下，让祁醉躺在椅子上。  
祁醉并没有睡着，闭着眼睛说了一句：“回基地。”就不在说话，准备睡一会，今天喝的有点多，头疼。  
小顾看着祁醉，眼中流露出一丝心疼，转过头发动汽车，送祁醉回基地。  
到基地的时候祁醉已经睡死了，小顾连着叫了好几声祁醉都没有醒，一咬牙，把祁醉背到背上就进了基地。  
这个时间网瘾少年们正在吃夜宵，一队的刚跟二队和青训生打完练习赛，正在一楼一边吃夜宵一边复盘。  
小顾第一次进基地，找不到门，一进门就背着祁醉冲进了灯火通明的一楼训练室。  
围坐在一起的众人，被突然冲进来的小顾下了一跳，大家都不认识小顾，唯一认识小顾的贺小旭今天还回家了。一瞬间，训练室里安静如鸡，一根针落地的声音都听得见。小顾一下成为了众人的焦点，还来不及尴尬，就看见一个染着金色头发的少年向他走过来，于炀浑身低气压，小顾一下没认出来眼前的人就是youth。  
于炀在看见小顾背着的人是祁醉的时候脸就黑了，平时就没什么表情的脸上现在寒气四射，他放下外卖，向小顾走过去，冷声说：“把他给我就行了。”说着就想搭手接过祁醉。  
小顾觉得于炀来者不善，看于炀的身板估计也背不动睡死的祁醉，而且能背着自己大偶像的机会不多小顾并不想这就把祁醉交给别人，就向后退了一步。说：“祁神喝多了，睡得很死，看你估计也背不动，你告诉我祁神的房间在哪，我送祁神过去就行了，不用麻烦别人。带路吧。”  
小顾在部队呆得时间长了，说话也就直来直去的，再加上在部队指导员的身份让他说话都带着命令的意味。  
于炀一听这话脸色更黑了，但也没要硬把祁醉扒下来。一声不响的走过小顾默默带路上楼了。  
一楼训练室的众人在小顾背着祁醉上楼以后集体松了一口气。  
卜那那回过神来继续吃，边吃边说：“炀神这是生气了吧？走路都带着风的，阴风阵阵，我连大气都不敢出...”说完抖了抖他胖乎乎的身体。  
老凯用一副恨踢不成钢的眼神看着卜那那，摇了摇头：“就你这出息，怪不得炀神总狙你。再说了，炀神那是生气了吗？炀神那是吃醋了！你这眼力也就能正面刚枪了，你要是打狙，估计别人都会以为你信佛。”  
辛巴听着老凯和卜那那扯皮，问出来全屋子人心里的疑问：“炀神吃醋还是生气我不知道，我就想问一下，背着祁神的人是谁啊，你们知道吗？”  
众人一听相互看着对方，面面相觑，一脸懵逼。一时间训练室里只剩下了咀嚼的声音。  
安静了一会卜那那默默说了一句：“不会是想倒贴老畜生的情人吧...”

于炀带着小顾进了祁醉和他的房间，看着小顾小心翼翼的把祁醉放在床上，然后伸手准备给祁醉脱鞋，额角的青筋一跳，上前跟小顾说：“行了，你已经送他到宿舍了，剩下的交给我就行了。”  
“没事没事，不麻烦，你不是还要训练，祁神我来照顾就行了。”小顾一边说着一边把祁醉的鞋子脱了，把祁醉塞进了被子。  
于炀感觉理智就要崩坏，听见小顾说“交给我”的时候感觉自己就要杀人了。  
“凭什么交给你？你是谁？”于炀一点不给面子，一针见血的问。  
小顾一听于炀这么不客气，立马反问回去：“我是他司机，你又是谁？”  
于炀黑着脸：“我特么是他男朋友！”  
小顾一听，突然醒悟，怪不得这个金发少年看着这么眼熟，原来是炀神。自己还梗着脖子跟炀神刚地位，这炀神明显是吃醋了啊：“youth？你是youth？！啊...啊哈哈，好好好，我...我还有事先走了...祁神就交给你了哈。”小顾说完就落荒而逃了。  
于炀沉着脸叹了一口气，看着睡在床上人事不省的祁醉心里没由来的烦躁，坐到床边帮祁醉把带着酒气的衣服脱了，然后起身去洗手间拿毛巾给祁醉擦身，想让祁醉睡的舒服点。  
温热的毛巾贴到祁醉的身上，祁醉身体一颤像是要醒了，于炀趁机叫了一声：“队长？”祁醉迷迷糊糊的翻了个身，嘴里叨咕着：“小顾，来接我...”  
于炀听了，把手里的毛巾摔倒床头柜上，胡乱给祁醉拉过被子盖上就走了。  
于炀心里烦躁的不行，有了司机竟然不告诉他？看那个司机的样子应该还是个粉丝！喝多了不告诉他！告诉别人！还让粉丝背着他？！  
于炀没有直接回一楼，而是去了三楼露台，大口猛吸了三颗烟，感觉自己稍微冷静了一点，才回了一楼。  
“今天练习赛发挥都一般，今晚加训一小时。”于炀进了训练室面无表情的就说了这一句话，众人手里端着饭盒一起石化了。  
赖华轻轻摇头，走到于炀身后拍了拍于炀肩膀，就拿着本子出去了。  
一队的几个看着于炀的严肃脸一句话不敢说，默默扒饭，二队的和几个青训生更是连于炀的脸都不敢直视。  
“没吃饱的快点吃，十分之后开始练双排。”于炀说完扭头就上楼了，根本没想起来自己还没吃完的饭。  
辛巴想提醒于炀他饭还没吃完：“诶...炀神...”话还没说出来就被老凯制止了。  
“你炀神现在满肚子醋，那还吃的下去饭啊。”老凯拍了拍辛巴的肩膀，起身准备上楼。  
“做好准备吧，一场腥风血雨即将来临。”卜那那一起站起来准备上楼。  
二人刚一抬腿，看见去而复返的于炀站在训练室门口，连着辛巴一起懵住了。  
怎么办，刚炀神都听到了？  
今晚一定不能跟炀神跳一起！  
卜那那和老凯进行了一波心理建设，跟于炀尴尬一笑，一溜烟跑上楼了。  
于炀没理那两人，看着辛巴：“刚叫我干嘛？”  
辛巴默默咽了一口口水：“那个...炀神，你饭还没吃完呢...”  
“不吃了，你吃完就上来吧。”说完就走了。  
辛巴飞快地把饭扒完了，擦了擦嘴就向三楼冲。  
这天晚上的双排练习对于卜那那和老凯来说简直是噩梦般的屠杀，不管落点跟于炀有多远都能被于炀逮到，然后成盒。凌晨三点训练结束的时候，卜那那和老凯已经不知道究竟跳伞观战多少局了，心里腹诽于炀：“咱们小队长真的是睚眦必报啊...”“快别逗了，今晚就是撞枪口了，醋坛子炀神真惹不起啊！心里默默为老畜生点一炷香。”  
训练结束于炀回到他和祁醉的宿舍，看着祁醉依然睡得很死，心里又一波烦躁略过，从柜子里又拿出一床被子，窝得离祁醉远远的睡了。  
祁醉第二天中午醒来的时候，有点懵逼，不知道昨天自己是怎么上床的，扭头看见于炀身上的另一床被子，更是迷茫。怎么还分被窝睡了呢。正在迷茫的时候，于炀坐起来了。其实祁醉一动于炀就跟着醒了，但于炀满一直躺在那想着昨晚。  
于炀昨晚烦躁的一晚都没睡好，梦里都是小顾背着祁醉的样子，虽然知道祁醉并不会跟别人怎么样，被人抱回来也全都是无意识的，但是一想到小顾是祁醉的粉丝，还背着人事不省的祁醉，不知道小顾有没有对祁醉做什么！越想越烦躁，准备起来跟祁醉理论一下，宣誓一波主权。  
祁醉见于炀起来了刚想调戏几句，就见于炀起身直接冷着脸跨坐在自己身上了。  
祁醉虽然疑惑，但是送上门的于炀他是绝对不会拒绝的，看着于炀冷着脸，就笑嘻嘻的调戏：“怎么了？小哥哥，一晚不见老公就忍不住了？”说着就想起身去亲于炀。结果被于炀一只手按在了床上没起来，祁醉更疑惑了，刚想发问，就听于炀冷着脸略带委屈的问：“你什么时候有司机的？”  
“司机？你说小顾？上个月定下来的吧。昨晚小顾送我回来的吧，他怎么了吗？”祁醉见于炀的样子绝对有事，见于炀问话的架势隐隐猜到了点什么，心里笑开了花。  
“昨晚他背你回来的。他是你粉丝？”于炀看着祁醉嘴角含笑的样子继续问。  
“啊...算是吧...”  
“为什么不告诉我？你男朋友不是我么？为什么让别人背你？为什么睡着了还叫他？”于炀又气又委屈，看着祁醉，问了一连串的问题，眼里都是委屈，看着祁醉被他问的有点茫然，于炀心一横，直接俯下身去吻上了祁醉。

祁醉刚起来正在敏感时期，被于炀一吻全身的血液都涌到下身去了，于炀自然感觉到了。吻完祁醉于炀有些脸红，看着祁醉一脸意犹未尽的样子，于炀耳朵都红了，但该问的事还是要问明白的：“为什么让他背你？为什么不告诉我？”  
“昨天是小顾背我回来的？”祁醉一脸不知悔改的表情，看着于炀略带愠怒的表情，心情好的不得了，开口调戏“小哥哥，你这是吃醋么？”  
于炀一听，脸上一红，这才反应过来自己这是吃醋了吗。有点不好意思，但是一想到昨天小顾给祁醉脱鞋心里还是依然不痛快。嘴上并不承认：“没...我就是不想别人碰你。”帝国狼犬跨坐在祁醉跨上，气场全开，红着脸，梗着脖子，盯着祁醉。  
于炀在祁醉面前日常都是软萌的，祁醉基本没见过于炀私下跟他这么强势，  
体位的关系使于炀即使气场全开也是大打折扣的，但这并不影响祁醉欣赏这么有新鲜感的于炀。祁醉看着于炀一时间看痴了去，他的于炀，软萌的，强大的，强势的，都是一心想着他的。他的小狼犬极具占有欲的样子简直不能再可爱了。  
于炀看着祁醉盯着他并没有反应，有点气急，竟然不理他。有点气愤的从祁醉身上下来，掀开被子，祁醉昨晚喝多了，就没换睡衣只穿了一条内裤，于炀直接扒下祁醉的内裤把祁醉已经挺起的大宝贝掏出来。  
祁醉被于炀一系列的动作搞愣了定定的看着于炀，看着于炀把他的大宝贝掏出来骑在他腿上俯下身，左手支着身体，右手在性器上轻轻撸动着，眼里透着怒气，看着他一字一句地说：“我才是你男朋友，不许别人碰你。”  
于炀说完不等祁醉反应一口含住了祁醉的大宝贝，用力吞吐着。祁醉在于炀含住他的一瞬间舒服得吐了一口气，然后用手温柔的摸着于炀的头，喘息着说：“嗯，你是我男朋友，以后只给你碰。”  
看着于炀给自己口的样子，祁醉兴奋至极，口技都不重要，重要的事这个人是于炀，他的于炀。  
祁醉的持久力于炀是知道的，他觉得自己要是给祁醉口出来脖子就要断了。于炀的逻辑其实很简单，身体力行地想证明自己是祁醉唯一的男人，一心想宣誓主权根本没考虑到这是自己要献身的节奏，刚听到祁醉带着喘息性感低沉的声音他已经不争气的硬了，现在已经骑虎难下。  
帝国狼犬现在已经怂了，想到照着现在的节奏接下来要发生的事脸不争气的的一路红到了脖子根。但宣誓主权这种事又不能半途而废，一边思考一边下了决定。  
于炀直起身，看着祁醉面带笑意的样子，大爷一样的躺在那并不想动的样子就知道祁醉在等什么，于炀心一横，不敢再看祁醉，默默把自己裤子脱下来，从床头柜上取出润滑剂挤到自己手上，一边俯下身含住祁醉，一边给自己扩张。  
这几年两人做的不少但是一般都祁醉给于炀做扩张，于炀给祁醉口得也很少，今天算是个特例中的特例了。  
祁醉看着于炀红着脸撅着屁股一边给自己口一边扩张的样子性器又涨大了几分，轻轻抚摸于炀的头发引诱道：“小哥哥，看着我。”  
于炀给祁醉口的嘴里的唾液流出来了一些，加上祁醉天赋异禀，顶得于炀眼中带泪。于炀听祁醉的话慢慢抬起眼看着祁醉。祁醉原本就兴奋的不行，看到于炀这幅模样，舔了一下自己的嘴唇，恨不得直接把于炀拆吃入腹。  
祁醉轻轻仰起头，微微闭眼，忍了一下，又看向于炀，流氓的说：“差不多了，小哥哥，自己上来吗？”  
于炀原本是这样打算的，但是现在听到祁醉这样说，不知怎么突然觉得特别羞耻，想到自己现在的样子，于炀更羞耻了，但是原本就是自己主动的现在也说不出什么拒绝的话。稍稍犹豫了一下直起身，已经扩张的差不多了，不过想到祁醉的尺寸于炀还是有点怵。  
慢吞吞地向前移动，跨坐在祁醉的跨上，努力找准位置慢慢坐下。  
“啊...”刚进去一点于炀就没忍住，叫了一声，然后身体一软趴在了祁醉身上，带着委屈跟祁醉说：“我自己...进不去...”  
祁醉看着于炀的样子心里一软：“老公帮你好不好？”  
于炀趴在祁醉胸膛上，不敢看祁醉默默点点头，然后直起身，找准位置，咬着嘴唇慢慢向下坐，祁醉配合着向上顶。  
鬼头顶进去之后于炀不再动，手向后撑在祁醉大腿上，用力吸了几口气。  
“小哥哥，现在可以自己来了吧。”  
于炀没回答祁醉，继续咬着唇慢慢向下坐，祁醉被这个缓慢的节奏逼得要发疯，忍了一会感觉进去一半的时候用手于炀腰上用力，一根到底直捣黄龙。  
突如其来的刺激于炀一下没忍住拖长调子叫了出来：“啊！啊~~~~”  
然后就撑在祁醉身上抵着头喘气，感觉浑身都软了，敏感点被这样突然刺激到于炀觉得自己要缓一会，以免自己更羞耻的叫出来。  
祁醉哪里会给于炀这样的机会，不等于炀缓过来就开始向上顶动着。于炀被顶的向上浑身发软，跪坐在祁醉身体两侧的腿有点支撑不住，手又不知道该撑在祁醉小腹上还是大腿上。前所未有的深度，不算慢的节奏顶的于炀不得不求饶：“慢....啊...慢....太...太深...了...啊...”  
祁醉被于炀温热的小穴包裹着，每每顶到敏感点小穴还会收缩，实在是舒服，怎么会听于炀的求饶，一边更用力的向上顶着于炀一边诱导于炀说骚话：“叫老公，叫了我就考虑慢点。”  
于炀原本就被快感包裹的身体，迎来了更多的快感，性器挺立着，渐渐吐出透明的液体。快感刺激的于炀说不出话来，只能呻吟：“啊...啊....”  
祁醉右手抚上小于炀，手指在顶端不停摩擦着，看着于炀在自己身上迷乱的样子更想欺负了：“叫老公，老公以后就只让你碰。”  
于炀被前后两种快感夹击，听到这句话脑子里恢复了一点清明，脑中又闪过了小顾脱鞋图，努力抬起头，看着祁醉有点恶狠狠地说：“我...啊...不许....嗯...不许...别人...碰你....”  
祁醉看着于炀这样说，忍不住起身抱住于炀放慢了节奏，手轻轻在于杨背上抚摸着，在于炀耳边说：“叫老公，叫老公我就答应你。”  
“老...嗯...老公...”于炀听话地轻声在祁醉耳边说着。  
“嗯~真乖~”祁醉抱着于炀又加快了频率。  
于炀用力抱着祁醉，手指不受控制的在祁醉背上抓出几道红痕，仰着头努力想咬住嘴唇但没成功，唇间不停泄出呻吟：“啊....啊....唔...慢...唔...”  
“太爱你了，慢不下来了。”祁醉喘息着一边说一边加快了速度。  
于炀被顶的浑身发颤，一边摇着头，一边叫着：“啊...不...啊...慢...啊...要到...啊！”  
于炀被祁醉顶着到了高潮，伏在祁醉肩膀喘气，祁醉并没有射也没有退出来，轻轻抱着于炀，把于炀放在床上，把于炀的双腿扛在肩上动了起来。  
于炀还在高潮余韵中没反应过来，祁醉就又开始动，敏感的身体快感从脊柱一股接一股的直击于炀的大脑。  
于炀再次射出来的时候已经躺在床上有点神智不清了，嘴里模糊的说着不要了，祁醉看着于炀眯着眼睛摇头的样子又看看自己还没解放的大宝贝，说道：“宝贝儿，你这么不抗草可不行啊，老公还没射呢。”一边说着一边把于炀翻过来，让于炀趴在床上，把腰稍稍提起一点，又插了进去。  
于炀已经没有能力反抗了，手用力抓着床单，带着哭腔求饶：“唔...老公...不要了...啊...不要了...”  
“等老公射出来就放过你。”祁醉一边说着一边加快了频率，用力在于炀体内抽插着。  
于炀被顶的完全迷乱了，趴在床上呻吟着：“老公...嗯...快..快点...射出来...啊！...啊...”  
祁醉射出来的时候于炀已经趴在床上有点晕了，祁醉从于炀身体里退出来看着于炀趴在床上迷糊的说着不要了，撅着的屁股里流出润滑剂和精液的样子，心里满足的不行。  
抱着于炀温存了一会看了看时间，觉得于炀进入下午的训练是去不了了。抱着于炀到浴室给于炀做清洗，然后把于炀留在宿舍睡觉，自己神清气爽地去了训练室。  
祁醉一进训练室就收到了四面八方投来的控诉的眼神，赖华一卷报纸打在祁醉头上，气恼的说：“你就不能收敛点！Youth还有训练你不知道啊。”  
卜那那摇摇头：“唉，可怜的炀神，吃醋了也翻不了身 啊，被老畜生吃的死死的可怎么办 啊。”  
祁醉一脸坏笑的坐在电竞椅上看着众人：“送上门的大餐，哪有不吃的道理，你们谁有时间可以来摸摸我，你们炀神吃醋就会主动。”  
众人：“你就不能做个人吗？？？”


End file.
